User blog:Phoenix the Hedgehog/I made a little poem about a month ago...
And it goes like this: Brianna... Tragedy hit us hard today, On September 9th, 2014. A quiet day in third period For eighth, And seventh, And sixth. My math teacher told us The heartbreaking news That had occurred earlier That morning. Brianna Izquierdo, An innocent, cheerful young girl, Had passed away. We didn't know how, It could have been an illness, Cancer, Or even suicide. No one knew, only her, Brianna, that young girl Lost forever. When those four words reached my ears, I sat in shock, And cried, And cried. But she's back home. Home with God and his children. Brianna is gone Because God missed her And wanted her to come home. So she returned home With Him and His children. She's watching over us, Now a guardian angel. She's saying to us "Please, don't cry for me. "Stay strong. "Keep going. "Reach your goals. "And follow your dreams." 2001 - 2014 ><><><>< For those of you who do not attend NCMS, Brianna Izquierdo was a classmate of mine, though we were partnered up in a few projects together. She always had a smile on her face, but the problem was, she was out a lot in seventh grade. Either she may have gotten sick easily, or she had attempted suicide multiple times. About the "It could have been an illness, cancer, or even suicide." part, it has been confirmed that she committed suicide; she shot herself. I'm not making this up, my math teacher did tell us that she passed in the middle of third period. And almost half of the class started crying, and two of us had to go to the Media Center, where there were some of her other classmates and colleagues. But I couldn't believe how many people were wearing blue the next day. I saw a Facebook post of a friend of mine that said "Hey, everyone at NCMS!! Wear blue to honor Brianna!!". About 96-98% of the school wore blue, and it was her favorite color. I've lost many family members and friends in life, like my grandparent's... or my father's parents (My Grandfather was a marine during World War II), my great aunt Jackie died of cancer, and my sister's old boyfriend Patrick died in a motorcycle accident (Where I cried the most). Brianna's death made me cry for almost a full hour, if not than an hour and fifteen minutes. And the reason I put the 2001-2014 thing, it is because she was 13 years old, she was in eighth grade with me. But I'm proud that my school stayed together and supported each other through this hard time. And for those who are experiencing it as well, you can talk to me about it. Everyone goes through this phase alot, even though the event I went through (Brianna's death) happened over a month ago. But we all get through it, and everything is okay. It's just that the person you lost isn't with you anymore. Category:Blog posts